sAsUsAkU ?
by Sasusaku98
Summary: "Who would you choose? Sakura-chan, who's always there for you and loves you or HER? who loves you for LOOKS,fame and fortune ?"  "Hn" "She loves... me? If you like Karin, Don't read.. Karin-bashing...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**My first fanfic!**! :)

* * *

It was Saturday morning and We were waiting for Sasuke-kun for about 2 hours. Ever since he became famous well more than famous since

he is already famous because of his looks in school, he had no time for us anymore, so Naruto and I convinced Sasuke-kun of his

only free time to spend time with us. Oh right, You probably don't know them.

**Uzumaki Naruto : Handsome, Bright blue eyes, blonde hair, loudmouth , annoying and irritating but **

**once you get to know him you'll find him a good friend. He loves eating ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner.**

** He is pretty much loyal and you can always depend on him. He will do anything for his loved ones. Very friendly. Likes Hinata Hyuuga**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Handsome, Onyx eyes, has fangirls, dark blue hair shaped like a chicken butt**

** and is an 'emo' kind of way. His favorite food is Tomato, and like Naruto you can always depend**

** on him. He will do pretty much anything for his loved ones. Unlike Naruto, he's not very friendly, **

**he's THE Ice prince, he will pretty much ignore you if he thinks you're not worth of his time.**

** Likes : No one knows, even his best of friends.. even me…**

_**Haruno Sakura ( That's me!) : I can say I'm kinda pretty, has long PINK hair, (I know PINK hair is kinda freaky but believe me, it's Natural)**_

_** and has a wide forehead. Those two ( NAruto and Sasuke-kun) are my two bes t guy friends, I guess you can say I'm smart , The **_

**_leader of my 4 best girlfriends, I'll admit, I kinda like Uchiha Sasuke.. Mess with one of my BFF's and_**

**_ your going to be miserable until I'm satisfied._**

**

* * *

**

Okay, So now that the introduction's over, let's get back to what I was saying just now.

We were waiting for Sasuke-kun for about 2 hours and he's still not here-

_We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flashbacks starts I'm standing there, in a balcony of summer air_-

My Phone rang… What ? I love Taylor Swift's music's. Oh Look ! Sasuke-kun called me !

"Hey Sasuke-kun ! Where are you ? We've been waiting here for 2 hour-'

"Sakura.. I can't join you and the dobe. I have an interview in about-"

I hang up. Oh great, after waiting for 2 HOURS, he decided to call and cancel the plans.

"Sakura-chan, who was it ?" Asked Naruto.

"It was Sasuke-kun, He says he can't make it today.." I told Naruto softly.

I looked at Naruto and I can see he was sad too.. So I tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay Naruto, we can just watched a movie ! Just the two of us ! It will be fun. "

"It's okay Sakura-chan, how about you watch a movie with the girls?"

"Alright then Naruto" I smiled at him but I frowned on the inside.

* * *

"So, he made you wait for 2 hours" stated Ino while we were waiting for the line to buy the tickets to a movie.

Wow, Ino was calm for- "Wait, he made YOU and Naruto WAIT FOR 2 HOURS?" I spoke too soon.

**Ino Yamanaka: Beautiful,Blonde hair, blue eyes, also a loudmouth and also one of my best girlfriends, loves **

**Shopping to the Max and likes chasing boys. And a true friend, you can see her type is a "girly-girl" **

**Current boyfriend: Shikamaru Nara**

Tenten scoffed " That is SO Like the Uchiha"

_**Tenten : : Beautiful ,Brunnette hair, brown eyes, a "tomboy" on the outside but a girl in the inside. Likes Sports,**_

_** one of my best girlfriends and a True friend too. Likes Neji Hyuuga**_

"M-maybe h-he has a g-g-good r-r-eason ?"

_**Hinata Hyuuga: : Beautiful ,Shy, Reasonable girl, Lavender eyes, Blue hair, a True friend, one of my**_

_** best girlfriends, Loves reading, 2nd Smartest in the four of us. Only stutters in front of Naruto Uzumaki .Likes Naruto Uzumaki**_

"Pshh, Yeah right, Ever since he became Famous, he hardly gives you and Naruto the time of day !" said Ino

" I'm with Hina-chan there, Maybe he has a good reason" I told them.

We finally bought our tickets, popcorn and made our way to our seats when we bumped into Sai.

"Ugly, you should be more careful"

"I AM NOT UGLY !" I twitched

"So Ugly, what are you doing here ?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna watch a movie and I told you not to call me that !"

Sai is like a brother to me, he calls me ugly ever since we met… Yeah, I cried after hearing that nickname. I know, Lame.

Ino butted in " So do you wanna come and watch with us?"

"No thank you, I wouldn't wanna be seen with ugly over here"

"SAI you – "

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke over there ?" Tenten told us.

"That's not possible, he said he has an interview with-

"Sakura-chan, I think you should check again.." Hinata said to me softly.

Argh, What's with people interrupting me today ?

So I looked at where they were looking and I couldn't believe it… Sasuke, was on a date, with a red head girl. My Jaw dropped when I saw this.

I can't believe this ! Sasuke Uchiha lied, LIED ! I mean of course he lies most of the time but HE NEVER LIES TO ME NONETHELESS !

So, I decided to call him. I dialed his phone number and guess what ? He REJECTED ME ! I know I'm probably overreacting but

HE NEVER REJECTS MY PHONE CALL ! EVEN IF I CALLED 3AM IN THE MORNING ! I guess I was devastated you can say,

since I do have a crush on Sasuke-kun.

"It's okay Sakura-chan" Hinata tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working..

"Don't worry Saki ! Tenten and I will go over there and break every piece of his bone for lying to you ! Right Ten-chan? " "Right Ino-chan!"

Ino and Tenten tried to cheer me up but I was still down, so I just told them

"Guys, It's okay, I mean, It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything, I'm just his 'Best friend' and besides, it looks like Sasuke-kun's having fun with that red head girl."

"You can go ahead and watch the movies without me guys,"

"but what about you Saki-chan ?" asked Ino

"I just want to be alone.."

"If you say so Sakura-chan" Hinata told me softly."

I walked away, my tears falling down in my face when I suddenly bumped into Ryo my ex-boyfriend…

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING ! :)

**Author's Note : Please review ! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n : Thank you for the reviews and for those who added my story to your alert etc..! I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyways, Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you I wasn't looking where I was-"

"Sakura?"

"Ryo ?"

Sakura bumped into Ryo her ex-boyfriend, Ryo has red hair,

deep blue eyes, 2nd most popular and handsome in the school after Sasuke Uchiha.

He uses his charms and looks to get the girls, you guessed it, Ryo was a

player and Sakura fell for that.

"Sakura… Can we talk ?" asked Ryo

Sakura wiped her tears away.

"I uh… alright" answered Sakura

"Great, how about while we talk we go buy some lunch in that

restaurant over there ?"

Ryo pointed a restaurant where Sasuke and his date is eating.

"Alright.."

Ryo took Sakura's hands and went to the restaurant. Ryo was talking to the waitress while Sakura was too busy

being on her own world that she didn't noticed that they walked past Sasuke and his date.

What they didn't know was that Sasuke saw them and was looking at where the two sat down. His eyes narrowed, l

ast time he checked, Ryo and Sakura broke up and weren't in good terms.

* * *

The two sat down and ordered their foods and drinks.

" So what did you want to talk about?"

"I.. Sakura, I know that I was wrong in the past but I- I- I need you ! Ever since we broke up nothing has ever gone right.

Please give me another chance" Ryo pleaded.

Sakura banged her fisted hands on the table and everyone in the restaurant looked at them

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD FALL FOR YOUR LIES AGAIN? I ALREADY GAVE YOU CHANCE SO MANY TIMES AND YOU BLEW IT !"

By now, Sakura was crying and everyone was curious about what had happened even Sasuke and his date.

"Sasuke-kun, look at that pink haired freak with a large forehead. I bet that guy with her was breaking up with her."

"Hn. Shut up Karin" **(A/n: No offence to Karin-lovers)**

Sasuke stood up and everyone with curious eyes looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun ! Where are you going ?" asked Karin.

"Hn."

"Isn't that THE Sasuke Uchiha? "

"What's he doing here?"

By now, everyone except Ryo and Sakura were looking at him and murmuring things about him.

Sasuke walked calmly to Sakura and Ryo with hands in his pockets.

"Sakura.. What are you doing here with HIM?" asked Sasuke

"Stay out of this Uchiha !" Ryo shouted at him

"Hn.. I believe I was talking to Sakura."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Ryo's fist almost went to Sasuke's fac e but stopped. Sasuke's right hand was gripping Ryo's fist tightly

and Ryo was scared to death when he saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. "

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again

"I should be the one asking you that! You told me that you had an interview ! Sasuke you LIAR !"

Sakura quickly ran away and Sasuke ran after her.

"SASUKE-KUN ! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED WITH THE- SASUKE-KUN!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura got out of the mall and went to her own car. She was about to open the door when Sasuke suddenly

appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura listen to me"

"I-sniff- I DON'T NEED TO ! I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH NARUTO AND I BECAUSE YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND !

WE WOULD'VE UNDERSTAND IF YOU TELL US BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE TO US !" Sakura shouted

"SAKURA LISTEN TO ME!"

Sasuke gripped Sakura's hands tightly.

"Sasuke-kun.. You're hurting me.."

Sasuke saw Sakura's emerald eyes and saw fear in it. He had never shouted at Sakura before. Sasuke quickly loosened his tight grip on Sakura's hands and that's when Sakura made a move to ran as fast as her legs can carry her back to her house.

Sasuke's was calming himself down and was succeeding. He went back to his own car and drove back to his own home. He would explain all this to Sakura on Monday morning.

* * *

**A/n : Sorry if it was Short, I have a lot of homework to do and I haven't done a single thing.**

** I'll try and update as fast as I can. Anyways, ****Please read and review !Once again Thank you ! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** **Sorry for not updating fast … After going home from school I immediately fall asleep, it was that tiring being the class chairperson and all.. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews ! **

**Please Ignore my grammar and my spelling mistakes if there's any. Oh and Sakura and friends are Seniors … By the way.. The gang is The rookie 9 and the sand siblings, but I'm too lazy to do their profiles . Hehehs..**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...

* * *

**

Monday morning, woke up quite early and was in a good mood.. Until she realized that she have to face Sasuke later..

Sakura Avoided Sasuke on every subjects they have together. Meanwhile, Sasuke was easily getting frustrated as he keeps looking for

Sakura and he can't seem to find her. Whenever he would spot Sakura, Sakura will immediately run away. Their friends were becoming suspicious of what happened to them.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Sakura was talking to one of her friends outside the group in the hall when she suddenly bumped into Sasuke.

"Yup ! So we should probably-oomph !"

Sakura fell down

"Sakura"

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused

Sasuke offered his hand to Sakura and she gladly took it. Sakura was slowly getting up when-

"Sakura. We need to talk."

Sasuke said that and she fell down again.

Maya, (one of Sakura's friends outside the group) and her friends giggled seeing as THE Sasuke Uchiha was in front of them.

"Saki, we're going now seeing as you two need privacy*giggles* Bye !"

Maya and her group waved and walked away.

When the two were alone Sasuke cornered Sakura in one of the lockers_**(A/n: They were in the hallways)

* * *

**_

"Sakura"

"S-so.. What did you want us to talk about..?"

"Sakura, I didn't lie to you. I was-"

"Nonsense. You don't have to lie anymore Sasuke-kun.. I mean I'm not your girlfriend so why should you

explain to me? I'm not that important to you seeing as you were-"

"Damn it ! Sakura WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?"

Sasuke punched one of the lockers and the poor locker made a 'BANG'

"I was in an interview until my Manager decided that I should go with her and eat lunch! "

Sakura was disappointed that he didn't mention about her being important to him.

"I-I believe you Sasuke-kun.. After all, you haven't lie about anything to me all this years right ?"

"Hn.."

"I'm glad we're friends again"

Sakura tried not to show her disappointment by faking a smile.

"S-so how was the date?"

"Hn.."

"O-okay then Sasuke-kun.. I need to go for lunch."

Sakura got out of Sasuke's arms and walked away until-

"Sakura… You're important to me."

Sakura heart was beating fast. She turned around and gave Sasuke one of her rare smiles that wasn't forced and fake.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he saw one of her special beautiful smiles…

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn.."

"Come on ! Let's go eat lunch before the bell rings !"

Sakura walked back to Sasuke and took his hands and dragged Sasuke while running. Sasuke smirked and ran with her.

* * *

…

….

…..

…..

….

…..

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stopped running and walked when they entered the cafeteria and sat

down with the rest of the group.

"So what happened to you guys and why were the two of you late ?" Asked Ino

"It was nothing, anyways I'm hungry !" answered Sakura and took Ino's apple.

"Hey! FOREHEAD THAT WAS MY APPLE!"

"PIG you don't need an apple !"

"WHY YOU-FOREHEAD!" Ino growled and for the rest of the lunch period, the gangs were talking and

laughing some were annoyed..

The bell rang and it was finally time for the gang to separate ways since some of them have different classes.

During Math, Sakura were paying attention to the teacher when suddenly there was a paper thrown at her. She ignored it when

"Psst.. Sakura.. Psst.. ! Sakura" Ino whispered loudly.

"What?"

"So.. what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"Nothing!"

"SAKURA! INO! BOTH OF YOU DETENTION!"

"PIG THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sorry forehead! Hehehs.."

* * *

_**Please review! THANK YOU! Here's a preview for chapter 3 !**_

_The next day.._

"_Class, we have two new students," the teacher nodded at the two students and asked them to introduce themselves._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Sakura was shocked and Sasuke was… astonished? Overwhelmed? Shocked? What do you think ? Find out in the next chapter of "SASUSAKU?"_


	4. Saki's leaving ?

**A/n : I'm so sorry for not updating fast… Anyways.. On with the story. !**

**I don't own Anything.

* * *

**

At Sakura's House…

"Mom ! I'm Home"

"In the Kitchen honey"

When Sakura came home, She was greeted by her mother smiling brightly at her, curious at her mother's behavior, She asked her mother.

"Mom ? Why are you so Happy today ? I mean, it's not that you aren't happey everyday but what made you so.."

"Sakura, Honey… I have good news!" Sayuki, Sakura's mom told Sakura.

"We're moving to America !"

"WHAT? HOW? WHY?"

"Well, your father is opening up a company there."

"But Mom ! What about my friends in school ? My grades ?"

"Oh that ! You don't need to worry about that. I already informed the school about it, and you can make new friends there, while your studying in school !"

"B-b-but Mom !"

"No buts, sweetie, Now we have three days to pack and two days to say goodbye to our friends and neighbours. So you have exactly 5 days to prepare and say goodbye to Ino-Chan, Hina-Chan, Tenten-Chan and all your other friends, especially Naru-Chan and Sasu-Chan."

"*sigh* I guess I can't argue with that.."

"Now go to your room and change, dinner will be ready soon."

The next morning..

"Mom ! I'm going to school now !"

"Be back soon Honey ! Oh. And don't forget to say goodbye to your friends!"

"*Sighs* I will mom !"

* * *

At school..

Classes were starting, their teacher Kakashi, was early …

"Woah ! KAKA-SENSEI ! YOU'RE EARLY !" Shouted Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, I am early aren't I? Well actually I was early as we have a new student.." (**A/n: Sorry if there was any changes..)**

"Psst, Sasuke, I need to tell you something important.. psst.." whispered Sakura

"Hn?" Sasuke, who was barely paying attention to what was going on in class respond.

"You may come in now"

The girl came in and she-

"How about you introduce yourself young lady ?"

Everyone was murmuring and whispering to one another as the girl with fiery red hair and eyes stood confidently

and was about to introduce herself when-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

It all happened so fast.. Suddenly, Sasuke was hugged by none other than the new student.

The fangirls were glaring at her, everyone was looking at the new student and Sasuke

"Karin. Get off of me."

"But SASUKE-kun! WE WERE'NT ABLE TO FINISH OUR DATE THAT TIME ! YOU SUDDENLY RAN AWAY BEFORE

OUR DATE WAS EVEN FINISHED ! WHY DID YOU RAN OFF ANYWAYS ?"

Murmurs were heard in the class.

Sakura, was most importantly shocked, she knew that the girl looked familiar but she didn't know it was THAT girl...

"Hn.."

"*cough* Anyways, If you don't mind me interrupting your conversation, Please introduce yourself to the class Miss Higurashi asked Kakashi.

"My name's Karin Higurashi and whoever touches or talks to MY Sasu-cakes except for his friends of course will deal with me GOT IT ?

Sakura was astonished… This Karin girl…had a lot of nerve.. to come up and say that to the whole class…

Lunch.. Cafeteria..

Sakura and the gang were sitting down on the chairs and were eating their lunches when Sakura remembered something…

"Oh hey guys ! Who wants to hang out this afternoon ?"

"Sorry Saki, the girls and I can't, apparently we have after school activities.."

Ino answered for the girls.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I can't, not today" the rest of the gangs were unable to go as they

have their own reasons and when Sakura's gaze landed on Sasuke biting on the Tomato..

"What about you Suke-kun?" Sakura used Sasuke's old nickname for him and pouted at him

with the puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke almost couldn't resist but he suddenly remembered he has other plans..

"Hn? Can't, My manager and I are going somewhere.."

Sakura was sad… She only had a few days left and she can't even hang out with the

rest of the gang after school anymore…

"Hey.. Guys.. I need to tell you something… I'm-"

"SASUKE-KUN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Karin's loud voice interrupted them. Karin hugged Sasuke.

The bell rang meaning it was the end of the lunch period.

"See ya later Sasu-cakes! Pick me up later!"

Karin winked at Sasuke and Sakura was seeing green, it was like Sasuke was making time for that Karin girl

and he can't even make time for his own girl best friend…

Sakura glared Karin's back.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Sakura has already packed up her own stuffs but she still has not enough courage to tell the gang…

"_One more day… and.. I'll be leaving this town.. my friends… Sasuke-kun…" _

It was Friday, Sakura was planning on telling them and was planning to Confess to Sasuke-kun when the biggest shock of her life happened…

The whole school was talking about it.. She never thought it would happen.. But it did… When she heard the news…

She just wanted to run away and hide from all of this… She never thought she would

be excited to leave this town and start a new life in America…

* * *

**Sorry if this was too short.. Anyways, Review please and I'll try to update more... Thanks for reading ! :D**


	5. Saki's back !

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews ! I really appreciate it you guys ! I don't own Naruto.. or the songs..**

Sakura left her hometown Konoha **(A/n : Let's pretend Konoha is somewhere in Japan kays ? ;) ) **without saying goodbye to her friends in school and the gang.. Now The gang of course were wondering where Sakura could be…

The gang…

"TEME! Where's SAKURA-CHAN? I KNOW YOU'RE KEEPING HER SOMEWHERE !"

"How should I know Dobe ?"

"It has been a few days Saki's missing.." stated Ino

"Hey Ino-Chan, Where's Saki-Chan ? I haven't seen her in a while.." asked Maya and her group of friends…( refer to chapter one)

"Sorry Maya, we don't know what happened to her… I'll try visiting her today.."

"Why not call her now ?"

"I tried to but it seems as if her number has been cut off"

"Oh.. alright then.. See ya Ino-Chan.."

"Alright then ! Let's visit her today !" said Naruto with determination.

"Troublesome.. but for Saki's sake.. I'll go.."

"Hn" Neji and Sasuke replied in unison.

"Cool"

Let's meet up after school outside the school's gate then.

* * *

**After school…**  
"So is everyone here ?" asked Ino

"YEAH ! LET'S GOT TO SAKURA-CHAN'S HOUSE !" everyone shouted except the quiet ones of course…

Sakura's house was like a mansion, not bigger than the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's but it was still big.

When they got there, Naruto rang the doorbell and a Maid answer the door.

"May I help you ?" asked a not so familiar maid to the gang.

"YEAH ! WHO ARE YOU AND IS SAKURA-CHAN THERE?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not suppose to-"

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Yamanaka-san,Hyuuga-san, Hinata-san,Tenten-san, Nara-san, What brings you here ?"

"KAYA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted

"Shut up dobe"

"Kai, you may go now" told Kaya to the maid who answered the door

"Hai"

"KAYA-CHAN! WHERE'S SAKURA CHAN ? WE DIDN'T SEE HER FOR A FEW DAYS AND WE KEEP CALLING HER BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO ANSWER!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura-sama didn't tell you ?"

"tell us what ?" asked Tenten for once talked

"Sakura-sama and her parents moved to America.. I thought Sakura-sama would've told you by now.." "She didn't tell us anything !" exclaimed Tenten

"Perhaps she was trying to tell you but didn't get a chance to.."

"When did she leave ?" asked Sasuke

"Oh, She left just a few days ago"

"You mean… on Friday ?" asked Tenten

"Wait ! That was the day she saw that…" Ino who was happy before she heard the news was now looking sad.

"Saw what ?" asked Neji

"*Gasp* Don't tell me.." Tenten replied

"What is it ?" Neji was now suddenly interested..

"S-saki-chan …" Hinata mumbled..

The four girls looked suddenly sad..

"What is it ?" Neji was annoyed he didn't understand what the girls was talking about…

"Troublesome.. It may seem so" Shikamaru nodded at the girls.

"SAKURA-CHAN WOULD'VE TOLD US IF SHE'S LEAVING, RIGHT TEME? !" Naruto couldn't accept it..

"Hn." Sasuke's face looked impassive.

"I'm so sorry you have to find out this way"

"Do you know her address or her phone number in America then ?" Ino asked. The girls were hoping but their hopes were crushed.

"I'm so sorry"

"Let's go" Ino sobbed

The gang was sad except Sasuke..His face held no emotion.

"SASUKE-TEME, AREN'T YOU SAD THAT SAKURA-CHAN'S GONE AND WE MAY NEVER SEE HER AGAIN?"

"Hn" "GRRR TEME!"

Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight that day… Neji and Shikamaru tried their best to stop the fight and the girls were crying hysterically..

That day.. was the day Sasuke became more cold… and heartless…

* * *

Sasuke went home that day with bruises and Mikoto was shocked to see Sasuke with bruises and wounds all over him.

"Sasu-chan! What happened to you ?" Mikoto asked worriedly

"HN" Sasuke ignored his mother and went to his own room.

Mikoto wondered what made her son be so… cold… Could it be Sakura leaving ?

Itachi had an idea it was about Sakura… Sakura called Itachi and informed the rest of the family except Sasuke about her leaving…

"_Foolish little brother.. you shouldn't cry over things like this.. I'm sure you'll meet her again someday.. I'll make sure of it.. For you and for my sister-in-law" _ Itachi smirked. He could already imagine Raven hair and green emerald eyes babies..

Sasuke was lying on his bed facing the ceiling arms over the head staring at the ceiling wondering why Sakura left him without saying goodbye.

"_Sakura… Why did you leave us.. More importantly.. why did you leave.. me?"

* * *

_

**2 years later**

**They were in Sakura's dorm when a very happy girl came in and-**

"Saki-chan ! Guess what ?" exclaimed a very happy blonde haired brown eyed girl

"What is it Yumi-chan ?" asked a long pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. Sakura changed a lot, she was now 19 years old studying in a prestigious college, she has a lot of fanboys She is now more beautiful, not that she wasn't in the past and a lil bit taller and curvier, girls envied/ admired her as how she is so athletic and things like that. She is the perfect girlfriend some boys might say.

"I Aced the test !" "Congratulations Yumi!" a long brunette hair said to Yumi. "Thanks Miyuki-chan!"

"Good for you Yumi-chan" Sakura said

"thanks a lot Saki-chan ! I wouldn't have aced it without your help!"

"It's no problem at all" Sakura fake smiled.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yumi, who noticed the fake smile asked..

"It's nothing.."

"Sakura" The heartthrob of the school Daisuke stared at Sakura

"I-It's nothing Daisuke-kun!"

"Sakura" Daisuke glared at Sakura

"Alright.. I guess I can't hide anything from you guys.."

"I'm going back to Konoha…"

The three all know about her hometown..

Sakura sang with a melodious voice

" **I'm sure there's an explanation, **

**for this opportunity**

**How it comes so suddenly**

**A sign that's meant for me**

**Maybe I should go back**

**That's what I should do**

'**Cos true friends are hard to find **

**And for me my friends came true..**

**(chorus)**

**All these decisions,**

**Which should I choose? **

**It might sound pretty easy **

**but either way I lose..**

**All these decisions which should I choose ?**

**Should I stay or should I go, either way I lose..**

**But If I leave I'll miss you my new found friends**

**You have taught me to understand**

**We can make a change**

**Together we stand**

**Maybe It's better if I stay in the end ?**

**All these decisions,**

**Which should I choose? **

**It might sound pretty easy **

**but either way I lose..**

**All these decisions which should I choose ?**

**Should I stay or should I go, either way I lose…"**

"Saki-chan" Yumi mumbled..

"I'm really sorry guys.."

Sakura ran home crying that day.. She'll miss her new friends here..

"Sakura, honey.. Isn't this what you wanted? Go back to Konoha ?"

"I know Mom but still.."

"HEY TEME! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE NEW GIRL? APPARENTLY THERE'S GOING TO BE A NEW GIRL HERE! I HEARD SHE CAME FROM.. America… MAYBE SHE WENT TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted across the hallway

"UZUMAKI SHUT UP !" One of the student's shouted across the hallway too.

"Hn.. " Sasuke wasn't currently looking forward to this girl but there was a sparkle of hope that maybe she knows Sakura… though he didn't show it.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading ! Please review ! Sorry if it's still short… :D I wanted to make a new story.. Please tell me if this summary is nice and to post it .. But I haven't decided on what the title is.. Oh and sorry if the song is kinda cheesy or corny.. hehe..  
**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends… Sasuke made a promise to Sakura that day.. Sakura moved somewhere and now Sakura came back and confronted Sasuke about his promise but Sasuke doesn't seem to remember that promise… -SasuSaku pairing…**


	6. Sakura's

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry, I might not be able to update for a while .. but I'll try to update if I can… I'm really sorry..

* * *

**

Naruto's not mine.

Sakura was packing her things in her room when she saw an old photo in a picture frame.

The photo consists of Yuki, Miyuki ,Daisuke and her. The background was beautiful, it has lots of

cherry blossom trees in it and Yumi was in the left of the picture, next to it was Daisuke holding

Sakura by the waist and next to him was of course Sakura and next to Sakura was Miyuki.

"_I'll miss you guys.."_

Konoha

Sakura was finally back to her hometown…

Sakura's old Mansion..

"Welcome back Masters" The maids greeted the Haruno family.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to my room."

"Okay sweetie" replied her mom.

"_I guess I'll probably start school tomorrow.. I wonder how they're all doing…"_

"_I'll just worry about that tomorrow…"_

And soon, Sakura fell asleep on her bed.

The next day..

"Mom ! I'm going now !"

"Have fun sweetie !"

"SASUKE-KUN" There were a lot of fangirls crowding around .

"_I guess some things never change.." _Sakura laughed to herself when she saw that..but she

needed to get to the principal to take her her locker so, she ran before Sasuke can see her.

Sasuke saw a glimpsed of a pink haired girl

"_It can't be.. Sakura.. is that… t … hn.. must be my imagination.. Hn"  
_The bell rang .. School's finally starting.

Sasuke was looking at the windows.

"SENSEI ! YOU'RE LATE !"

"Well, I was actually picking up the new girl Naruto, Please come in Ms Haruno and introduce

yourself to everyone."

"Um.. Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno, My pink hair is natural, I love sports and I love making

new friends, I was actually born and grew up here until we moved out."

"SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Um.. Hi.. Naruto.. Ino.."

"Okay,you can talk later… Sakura, You can seat behind… hmm.. How about.. ah.. SAsuke.. Sasuke raise your hands please"

Sasuke did what he was told to do without paying much attention to it.

When Sakura passed Sasuke, he could smell Cherry Blossoms.. It reminded him of… No.. It can't be..

The bell finally rang meaning it was lunch time~~

The gang was sitting in the lunch area..

"FOREHEAD-GIRL , YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO ! LIKE WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE MOVING TO AMERICA ? "

"YA SAKURA-CHAN! WHY DIDN'TYOU TELL US ?"

"ehehe.. I might've forgotten about that.." Sakura said sheepishly..

"So anyways, forehead girl, meet any cute boys there lately?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows..

The rest of the gang who was doing=g something else stopped what they were doing and listened..

Sakura instantly blushed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes..

"T-t-there's n-n-no o-on-e I-In-n-o"

"Ah hah ! So there is someone you've met !"

"um…um.." Sakura was furiously blushing now.. Sasuke's face was… blank as usual but inside he

was seething with envy.. _"I wonder if Sasuke-kun still remembers about the promise we made when we were little.."  
_

"Ino.. Can we please stop talking about this ?"

"If you say so forehead.."

"Anyways, how have you all been?" Sakura asked the gang.. and that's how the rest of the day went..

The school bell rang meaning that the school ended and Sakura was walking in the hallways when

"Sakura.."

Sakura turned around to find Sasuke

"Oh, hi there Sasuke-k- Sasuke.."

"Hn.. Need a ride home ?"

"No thank you.. I'm walking back home.. I wanna… go and see what changed here in Konoha.."

"Hn"

The next day..

"Ugh.. why does schools have to be sooo early ?"

"because Pig, our-"

"Oh no ! forehead, I don't want another of your nerd lessons"

"HEY ! I don't-"

"Yes you do"

"Ugh! Pig stop-

"Interrupting you ?"

"Grr…"

The gang was in the classroom waiting for their late sensei to come in.. When Kakashi came in

"Class, sorry I was late-"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"As I was saying, I was late because it seems like there are 3 new students."

Murmurs and whispers were heard in the classroom

"They were from America so maybe, Sakura, you know them.."

"You may come in now"

* * *

**Sorry if it's short.. but please review.. hehe… I'm sorry if I don't reply to any of your reviews.. Cause.. EH..**

** I didn't know if I was suppose to reply.. I told you all before.. I'm new here.. anyways.. Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Miyuki, Yuki and Daisuke ?

_**( I don't own Naruto) I feel like this story is getting boring.. but don't worry ! I'm adding some twist to it :DD

* * *

**_

_**Flashback **_

_The gang was in the classroom waiting for their late sensei to come in.. When Kakashi came in_

"_Class, sorry I was late-"_

"_YOU'RE LATE!"_

"_As I was saying, I was late because it seems like there are 3 new students."_

_Murmurs and whispers were heard in the classroom_

"_Class, meet-"

* * *

_

"Class, meet Miyuki, Yuki and Daisuke."

When the girls saw Daisuke, they immediately fell for him. He was just like another Sasuke.

"Yuki-chan ! Miyu-chan and Daisuke-kun ! Why didn't you tell me you were-" shouted Sakura from her sit

"Sorry Saki.. We wanted to surprise you " replied Miyuki

"Yeah ! I wanted to tell you but Miyuki here forced me not to.!"

"Hn"

"-fake cough- Well, I believe this reunion should be carried out during your free time, now you three"

Kakashi pointed to the 3 new students

"You 3 can sit in the back"

"Now as we all know-"

'BRRRIINNNGGG' the school bell rang interrupting and ending Kakashi's lesson

When the bell rang, Sakura quickly stood up from her seat and went to where the 3 new students are.

Sakura hugged Miyuki first, then Yuki and lastly Daisuke.

"I miss you 3 ! I mean, I know we only haven't seen each other in a few days but still !"

"We know Saki.. We know…" Miyuki said

"Awww… We miss you too Sakura-chan ! Especially Daisuke here !"

"R-r-really ?" Sakura faced Daisuke with a slight blush on her face.

"Hn"

"Oh, great.. Another Sasuke here.." Sakura huffed.

"That's right ! You have to meet my friends here !" Sakura took Daisuke's hand and

dragged him alongside with Miyuki and Yuki.

* * *

When The gang saw Sakura stood up and went to the three new students, they left her and went to

their usual hang out to give some reunion time to Sakura and her friends in America.

When Sakura came to their usual hang out, she brought her 3 friends along with her.

"Hey –huff- guys- huff- I- huff-"

"Forehead , breathe before you talk"

"Anyways, Guys, I would like you all to meet my friends in America !"

When Sakura introduced everyone to Miyuki , Yuki and Daisuke, everything was fine… Well.. except for

Sasuke and Daisuke.. At first, they glared at each other and it seems like they were sending each

other secret message and then smirked at each other and shook hands… Weird..

So anyways, they hung out and got to know each other and all the introducing stuffs like that.

After that, the bell rang indicating that lunch time was over.

The rest of the day was uneventful~~

After school, the gang including Miyuki, Yuki and Daisuke decided to hang out. They went to the Mall for

the girls and the boys went to what boys do in the mall

**Girls~~**

"Sooo.. Yuki.. Are Sakura and Daisuke an item ?" Ino asked curiously while looking for some clothes

"Hmm.. Well… You could say that…" Yuki replied while doing the same thing with Ino

"How ?"

"Oh.. Well, they act like a couple at times.."

"WHAT ?"

"Yeah.. But really, they're just good friends…"

" How could Sakura not love Daisuke ?"

"Oh.. Well, I asked her last time and she said that.. She… made a promise to someone…

Though I asked her who, she says it's a secret…"

"The promise..huh.." Ino looked down on the floor reminiscing a childhood memory

"You know about the promise ?"

"Well.. I only know some parts of it…"

"I see.."

"SO.. is that Sasuke guy, like.. Single ?" Yuki asked Ino

"Yeah.. But believe me, he's an ice-cube around other people.. it took him years to open up to us

well except for Sakura and Naruto"

"Hey, just like Daisuke…"

"I bet cha Sasuke and Sakura's gonna end up together" Ino declared

"Nah.. I think Daisuke and Sakura's gonna end up together, they act like a cute couple at times!"

"Well, how about we have a bet ? A bet on who Sakura will end up with. Loser pay up" Ino declared

"It's a Deal!" Ino and Yuki shook hands with each other and sealed the deal.

"Hey ! What're you guys doing there ?" Ask Tenten

"Oh, We just made a deal !" Ino answered

"About ?" Miyuki asked

"About who Saki ends up with !"  
"I'm sure Daisuke and Sakura will end up together.." Miyuki stated

"Nah! Sasuke and Sakura" Tenten told them

"hmm… Maybe.. anyways, let's go change into this clothes I found !" Ino changed the subject and went to the dressing room

* * *

**Meanwhile.. With the Boys..**

"HEY! DAISUKE-TEME!"

"Hn..?"

"WOW SASUKE-TEME! HE SURE ACTS THE SAME AS YOU !"

"HN" Sasuke glared at Naruto

"SO DAISUKE-TEME, WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH SAKURA-CHAN HUH, HUH?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and listened carefully

Daisuke noticed Sasuke narrowing his eyes smirked and replied

"None of your business… Dobe"

"HEY ! YOU ACT JUST LIKE SASUKE-TEME!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH DOBE!" SAsuke said irritably.. He wasn't able to find out what's Sakura's

relationship to Daisuke.. He doesn't know.. why.. he's acting so weird…

"Sasuke.. Hn.." (_I need to talk to you )_

"Hn? Hn.."_ ( Why ? ..fine)_

Naruto both looked at Sasuke and Daisuke and was thinking about what the two were doing.. Which.. is Weird.. I mean.. Naruto thinking…

The two went somewhere while Naruto was too busy thinking why he was thinking in the first place.

"What's your relationship with Sakura ?" Sasuke asked straight to the point

"What's it to you ?"

"Hn.."

"I see you like her too.."

"Hn.."

"How about we make a deal"

"Hn?"

"We both try to win Sakura's heart until her birthday which is 2 and a half weeks from now considering today is March 16."

"NO one should interfere after you get the girl. Understood?" Daisuke asked

"Deal"

The two sealed the deal by shaking their hands with their secret handshakes.

"_Now, all I have to do is make Sakura fall for me"_ Sasuke thought

"_Perfect.. My plan has finally started.. Now all I have to do is.."

* * *

_

**This chapter consists of 1,036 words.. Yay ! Anyways, Thanks and review please !Oh and if you have any questions, Please don't be shy and tell me :DDDDD  
**


	8. CHapter 8

**Thank you for all the support guys ! 3 LOVE you guys so much ! **

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used.

* * *

**

**The next day…**

Sakura was walking to school when she saw a car slow down. She didn't mind it at first but then the car

seemed to be following her so she stopped and knocked at the window of the car. She was about to shout

when she saw Sasuke inside smirking.

"**Need a lift ?" **Sasuke asked while smirking

"No thank you ! I'd rather walk than go into the car and pollute the environment, besides, the school is just near."

Sasuke frowned when he heard her decline his offer.

"Sakura… The school's a mile away.."

"O-O-h.. Right.. I forgot… heheh.."

" How could you forgot something so..."

Sakura got irritated

"WELL SORRY IF I JUST CAME HERE TO KONOHA FOR A FEW DAYS AND STARTED SCHOOL LIKE LAST TWO

DAYS AND FORGOT THAT THE SCHOOL WAS A MILE AWAY! BACK WHEN I WAS IN AMERICA-"

"Sakura… Just go in" Sasuke interrupted her.

"F-fine, but only because, I forgot the way to school.."

Sasuke almost sweatdropped.

"Hn"

"Sooo…."

"Hn"

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke took his water bottle and was drinking when suddenly-

"Where's your girlfriend? Haven't seen her much around lately.."

He almost choked on the drink.

"W-WHAT?"

"You know… The-"

"Young Master, I believe we have arrived"

"H-hn"

Sasuke went out of the car and Sakura followed after him. They went to the classroom to find the

rest of the gang sitting together and talking… Well.. Except for Shikamaru since.. well.. since he's

sleeping.. Anyways, The girls were talking about boys, clothes, nail polish, boys.. While the boys

are talking about… Boy… Stuffs ?

Sakura went and sat on the girl's side while Sasuke sat on the boy's side. It went on until the

bell rang signaling that the school was finally beginning.

**Lunch**

Sakura was listening to a music on her Ipod when she saw that there was a lunch tray on her

side of the table. Sakura looked up to find Daisuke smirking at her.

"Hn.. Your lunch"

"Thanks Daisuke-kun! " Sasuke glared at Daisuke

Sakura ate her lunch happily when suddenly ,

_It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you-_

A ringtone was heard. Sasuke quickly picked it up

"Hn?"

"_Sasuke, meet me in my office after school for the new movie you're starring in."_

"Hn."

Sasuke ended the phone call and everyone was looking at him expecting something

"Hn?"

"Sooo… What was it about ?" Sakura asked

"Hn.. My manager called me to tell me I had to go to his office later…"

"It's about the new movie right ?" Ino asked  
"Hn"

"Ooohh! Oooh! Can I come ?" Sakura asked again

Sasuke raised his eyebrows indicating that he's asking Sakura why she wanted to come

"Cause, Sasu-chan. I've been wanting to see on what you do there"

"Hn" _(Fine)_

"YAY !"

* * *

**After school… at the Manager's office.**

"So.. SAsuke-kun.."

"Hn?" They were waiting for Sasuke's manager outside his office to tell them to come in

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Sakura.. What are you talking about ?" Sasuke asked

"You… know… The red-haired girl.. The girl you had a date with before I left this town last 2 years ?"

"Sakura… She's not my girlfriend…"

"Oh.. but before I left, at school, she-"

"You can come in now…"

Sasuke's manager interrupted their conversation and went back to his office, waiting for them to go inside his office.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up but before Sasuke could open the door, Sakura took his wrist and said

"Sasuke, We're not done with this."

"Hn." Sasuke opened the door to find his manager sitting on his chair with his legs

propped up in his table. Sasuke went inside dragging Sakura alongside with her.

"What took you so long?" Asked Sasuke's manager

"Hn"

"Anyways, The movie you are going to be in is called 'Forever at my arms ' but apparently,

Karin, the red haired girl got fired for being so.. hmm .. let's see, Annoying, irritating, idiot

and.. well.. the list goes on.. So, anyways, we need to find a girl that can act, sing and

beautiful and isn't like Karin for the girl leading role. " That was when the manager noticed

Sakura with Sasuke holding hands. Apparently, Sasuke forgot to let go of Sakura's hands but the manager didn't know that..

"Sasuke.. Who is that girl beside you ?" The manger asked

"I-I-I'm… Sakura Haruno..sir.."

"Girl, do you know how to act?"

"Well.. I.. umm.."

"Hn.. Sakura would be perfect for the role.."

"Girl, Sing for us…"

"B-but.. I can't sing.."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura knew what that look meant.

It meant ' are you kidding me?' but of course, Sasuke won't say that aloud.

"Sakura.."

"F-fine.. What s-ong ?"

"Hmmm… How about Mine by Taylor Swift ?"

"A-alright" Sakura started singing

"_You were in college working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?" _

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_CHORUS_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_We got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_CHORUS_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? _

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you follow me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise, you said, "I'll never leave you alone" _

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_(Hold on, we'll make it last)_

_(Hold on, never turn back)_

_(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) And I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now)"_

After Sakura sang, she looked at the manager's face to see a very shocked face.

"Is it.. that…. Bad..?"

"BAD? THAT WAS…."

Sakura prepared for his answer about how bad she sang when  
"IT WAS… WONDERFUL! YOU'RE PERFECT FOR THE JOB! I'll call the director right away! You two,

you're dismissed. I'll call you again Sasuke"

When SAsuke looked up at the window, it looked like it was going to rain.

"Hn" Sasuke and Sakura went out of the office and got back to Sasuke's car when suddenly,

SAsuke got glomped by a red haired girl

"SASUKE-KUN ! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU

BUT YOU HAVEN'T ANSWER!"

"U-U-mm, Miss, Can you.. kinda let go of Sasuke-kun ?"

Sakura won't admit it but.. she kinda got jealous of the girl who was hugging SAsuke from behind.

"AND Who are you ?"

Karin was still hugging Sasuke but finally took notice of Sakura

"I'm Sasuke-kun's –

"Karin… GET OFF!"

Karin followed what SAsuke told her to do.

"HMMMP ! You're probably just another fangirl!" Karin pointed at Sakura

"Listen GIRL, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT UNDERSTAND THIS. SASUKE-KUN IS

MINE AND I'M SASUKE-KUN'S UNDERSTAND?"

Sakura was shocked at what Karin said and looked at Sasuke to see him looking at something and he wasn't even-

"Karin, That's enough"

"B-BUT SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hn"

"Not your girlfriend huh? Thanks a lot Sasuke-KUN.. for lying to your best friend.. AGAIN.."

Before Sasuke could explain, Sakura ran away.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran after her but Karin held Sasuke's wrist and said

"Sasuke-kun, come on, The director called us." Sasuke didn't care if the director called him, he

wanted to run after Sakura and explain everything...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**S**

**A**

**S**

**U**

**S**

**A**

**K**

**U**

**?**

* * *

**Hope it's still not short.. heheh… Anyways, Please read and review ! Thank you ! I don't own the songs.. :D  
**


	9. Sakura has a FEVER?

**Hey guys ! Chapter 9 is here ! Have you heard of the Song "Who Says?" by Selena Gomez .. Yeah… **

**I'm a fan of Selena Gomez… So yeah… The song's really.. well.. nice for me.. and my friends..**

**Alice-hime of the moon : I might have said this to you but I'll say it anyway, Karin did get fired.. You'll see later on :D**

**If you have any questions. please feel free to ask :DDD**

**SS fan: Whoever you are, Thanks for the advice I guess.. I'll try not to overdo the.. words...  
**

**Anyways .. on to Chapter 9 !**

**I don'town Naruto..

* * *

**

**Meanwhile.. At Sakura…**

Sakura ran as fast as her legs can. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to be

as far away from Sasuke.

It started raining after that. Sakura forgot that the place they went into was far from Sakura's house.

It was dark already and Sakura got lost as she didn't know where she is… It has actually been 3

hours since it started raining and Sakura hasn't find any shelter so she was stuck in the rain for 3 hours already.

She was lost, scared and she was cold. So.. She took out her handphone/ cellphone and called the

first thing that came up in her mind. Daisuke.

"Hn?"

"H-hello?"

"Sakura ?" Sakura was shivering.. She really was cold..

"D-Daisuke-kun.. He-he-lp me – I'-m lost"

By now, Sakura's teeth were chattering

"Where are you ?"

"I'm not sure… I ran away from Sasuke after we went into the studio.."

"I'll track your phone down. for now, find some shelter."

"A-alright.."

It took 10 minutes to find Sakura in the middle of who knows where.

When Daisuke got to Sakura, she looked pale and cold so Daisuke gave her his jacket

that he was wearing and carried her bridal style and quickly took her in the car and drove her home.

Daisuke together with Sakura went to the front gate and rang the doorbell, while waiting

for the gate to open, she turned back to talk to Daisuke.

"Thank you.. Daisuke-kun.."

"for… everything…"

"Sakura.. What happened? Weren't you suppose to be with-"

"I.. don't want to talk about it..please?"

"Alright.." Sakura smiled and kissed Daisuke in his cheek. He was completely off guard he

wanted to say something when-

"S-Sakura-sama! You're completely.. Wet ! We better get you inside before you get a cold !"

"See ya at school Daisuke-kun !" Sakura waved goodbye and went inside before he could say anything.

**Meanwhile.. At where Sasuke is..**

"WHAT? WHY WOULD Y YOU FIRE ME ? YOU CAN'T FIRE THE BEST OF THE BEST ! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN ?"

"Aa…"

"Exactly, You're not 'the best of the best' you're whiny, you're screechy and I could give you

all the list you want but I don't think you would like to hear that." The director of the movie said

"Besides, You're not fit to be the role, Sasuke's manager told me he already found someone fit for the role. So, Karin, Goodbye.."

"What ! But- I-"  
"Leave or I'll get the security to take care of you"

"YOU ! I WILL-"

"SECURITY! Escort this girl out of here right away!"

The security were fast.. and they forcefully grabbed Karin while Karin was shouting things

about being the best and blah blah blah. While all of that was happening, SAsuke was in the La La Land. He was thinking about-

_Sakura.. _

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly.

_As soon as I get out of here.. I'll-_

"So… Sasuke.."

"Hn?" Sasuke finally snapped out of his La La Land

"You can go now."

"…" Sasuke ran to his car and quickly dialed Sakura's phone number.

"-Click- Hi-"

"Sakura I-"

"You've reached Sakura but apparently, I'm not here right now. Please tell your message

after the beep –beep-"

Sasuke tried calling Sakura several times until he gave up.. _Hn.. She's probably busy..I'll call_

_ her later when I get back home…

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

After taking a hot bath for nearly an hour, Sakura lie down on her bed facing the ceiling and was

staring at her phone and thinking deeply.. Sakura's phone was blinking and the song love story

was playing.. Sasuke was calling him for the 10th time.. Until finally, it stopped blinking…

_Finally… And I thought he wasn't gonna stop calling me until I pick up..Nothing better to do…_

After that.. Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura woke up when her alarm clock rang 05:30am

_Ugh.. I feel sick…_

Sakura went to look at herself at the mirror and saw that she looked pale and her nose was very red.

After that, she went to bed again and fell asleep. She woke up, her eyes a little bit blurry, she saw a maid

"Sakura-sama, you need to go to school- Sakura-sama, are you okay ? You look pale.. "

The maid Kate went to get a thermometer and and a glass of water .

"Here Sakura-sama, drink this and let's check your temperature"

Sakura did what she was told.

"Oh my.. Sakura-sama, You won't be able to go to school today or until you get well. You should rest.

I'll wake you when breakfast is made."

"H-Hai-Achoo! "

Sakura slept again and woke up only when it was breakfast, lunch and dinner but for the rest

of the day, she was completely asleep.

**AT school**

Everyone was in the classroom and

Kakashi was taking an attendance when he got to a certain name

"Sakura Haruno ?"

"…" Kakashi repeated her name again

"Sakura Haruno ?"

"Ino, would you know what happened to Sakura?"

"No sensei.."

"WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto was panicking

"MAYBE SHE WAS KIDNAPPED! OH NO ! TEME, GET READY TO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN !"

"Dobe.."

"She's not coming to school today sensei.." Daisuke suddenly said

Kakashi raised his eyebrow

"Do you happen to know why ?"

"SOMEBODY LEFT SAKURA IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WHILE IT WAS RAINING AND NOW SHE

HAS A FEVER" Daisuke said while glaring at THE Uchiha

Sasuke glared back at Daisuke

"I see.."

"Well then, we shall continue on what we did yesterday."

"Um.. Sensei.. We didn't do anything yesterday…" one of the students said aloud

"Oh.. Right… hehe.. Well then, do whatever you want except no ruckus." Cue the sweatdrop

"Hey, Yuki-chan, Daisuke,how about we visit Saki later ?" Miyuki asked

"That would be great !"

"..."

It remained uneventful for the rest of the day.

"Sakura-sama, is resting right now, please come back later" Kate said to Miyuki, Yuki, and Daisuke

"well, I guess there's no use… Let's go home guys…" Yuki said

".."

* * *

"HEY! TEME!"

"DOBE! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"TEME-OWW- I SAID I WAS SORRY !YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT H-"

"DOBE!" Sasuke hit Naruto in the arm

"OWW! LET'S JUST GO TO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Yuki, Miyuki and Daisuke saw Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of the gang nearing Sakura's house.

"Hey ! It's them !" Ino informed the gang

"Hey, guys.. What're you doing here?" Tenten asked

"Well, we were going to visit Saki but the maid wouldn't let us in…" Yuki said

"LEAVE IT TO NARUTO UZUMAKI YUKI-CHAN!"

"Sakura-sama, is resting right now, please come back later" Kate said to THE GANG including

Yuki, Miyuki and Daisuke.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM ? I AM UZUMAKI NARU-oww- TEME!"

"Dobe! QUIET DOWN!"

"What's the ruckus here?" someone behind Kate asked

It was-

* * *

**Oh and, I'll probably update every week from next week Friday or Saturday onwards .. Cause you know.. School.. Yeah...**

**Hope that's not short.. :D Review Please ! :DD**


	10. Sorry ! It's late

**I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry if it was late ! I tried uploading it but it didn't allow me.. it has an error or whatsoever... SO.. I'm really sorry..  
**

* * *

K-Kara-sama! These students here wants to meet Sakura-sama"

"Go, Kate, do your chores, I'll take care of this"

"Uzumaki-sama and others, I'm sorry but Sakura-sama is resting.. She needs to rest so that she can go to school tomorrow."

"IT'S OKAY KARA-CHAN! WE JUST WANTED TO DROP BY AND SEE HOW SAKURA-CHAN'S DOING"

"-Sigh- She's no doing so well… She has a high fever… That's why she needs rest.."

"WELL, IF SAKURA-CHAN NEEDS REST, WE'LL GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS!" Naruto announced

"Idiot.." Ino rubbed her temples

"Troublesome.."

"N-N-Naruto-kun.."

"Dobe"

"Hn, I'll get us in… You're too much of a dobe."

"HEY !"

"Kara" Kara didn't notice Sasuke until he said her name

"S-Sasuke-san.."

"Let us in."

"I-I-I'm sorry.. I can't-"

"Kara"

"I- I am afraid I can't do that Sasuke-sama .. Only you and Naruto-sama could come in…"

Kara answered allowing only Sasuke and Nauto to enter the house/mansion

"…"

"TEME! Where are you going ? HEY? Are you just gonna leave them-"

Before Naruto could finish his question, Kara interrupted him

"I'm sorry to be rude to you Naruto-Sama but, are you going in or not ?" Kara said trying not to be rude to Naruto

"Well, I guess we'll see y'all later then NAruto !" Yuki together with Miyuki and Daisuke said

goodbye and the gangs and them went on their own ways.

"B-B-but-" before Naruto could answer them back they already left .

NAruto turned around to see Kara already closing the door

"W-wait ! KARA-CHAN! OPEN THE DOOR !" Naruto bang on the door and shouted at

the door for Kara to let him in.

* * *

...

...

**Meanwhile with Sasuke **

The maids bowed and greeted Sasuke whenever he passes them by.

"Sasuke-san, d-d-do you need any help on finding Sakura-sama's-" before the

maid could finish her question Sasuke interrupted her.

"No. I already know the way" Sasuke said

"SASUKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME ?"

"Dobe.. You were too slow."

"YOU-!"

"We're here Dobe"

What Sasuke said was true, they were in front of Sakura's door as the door has

cherry blossom's decorated on it and it has a plaque "Sakura" hanging on it.

Sasuke reached for the door knob but before he could open the door he told Naruto

to keep quiet, and Naruto opened the door only for Naruto to come in shouting

"SAKURA-CHAAANNNNNNN!"

"DOBE! WHAT DID I SAY?"

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when she heard someone shouting her name and heard

a few curses from another person. She tried ignoring them for a few minutes when she-

"UGH ! WHO WOULD WAKE SOMEONE UP WHEN SHE'S SICK?"

She finally snapped.

"S-S-SAKURA-CHAN! I-I-I WANTED TO-"

"SHUT UP NARUTO ! I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A PEACEFUL SLEEP WHEN YOU TWO BARGE IN!

DON'T YOU TWO KNOW NOT TO WAKE ME UP? HAVEN'T YOU LEARN FROM NARUTO'S EXPERIENCE

SASUKE? UGH I SWEAR YOU TWO HAVEN'T LEARN ANYTHING SINCE I-I-" Sakura couldn't take so much

shouting since she was really tired even though she didn't do anything all day. Naruto instantly paled

when he remembered what Sakura did to him when he tried waking her up last time

Even though Sakura was sick and all, she could still find an energy to shout at them..

"SAKURA-CHAN ! I'M SO SORRY.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I LEARNED MY LESSON!"

"Grrr.."

"Sakura. Calm down." Sasuke who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed to his chest commanded.

Sakura calmed down.

"Sigh.. What do you two want ? Can't you see I'm sick ?"

"The Dobe here, was worried about you. " Sasuke replied

"SAKURA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU LEFT US AGAIN FOR THE SECOND TIME AND without telling us…"

For a moment, NAruto's face was full of sadness and pain but it quickly soon vanished .

"AND SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME, I KNOW YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT HER TOO."

"I was not."

"YES YOU WERE!"

"I was not."

"YES YOU WERE!"

" was not."

"WAS TOO!"

" was not."

"WAS TOO!"

" was not."

"WAS TOO!"

" was not."

"WAS TOO!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHTING! Look NAruto, I know you cared

about me and were worried and I appreciate it and don't worry, I won't leave you guys, even if I left you guys,

I'm still with you.. just not physically.. … Okay Naruto ?" Sakura's voice turned soft .

"SAKURA-CHAN!" NAruto grinned and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura returned his hug back equally.

"Hn"

"Come on here Sasuke-kun, I know you want a hug too." Sakura teased Sasuke

"I dO not want or need a hug from the two of-" before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he was by

Naruto to Sakura. Once the two of them were near Sakura's bed who was sitting up on her bed, Sakura and

Naruto quickly hugged Sasuke before he could escape.

"GROUP HUG!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted at the same time.

Sasuke wouldn't say it out loud but he missed those times back when they were kids, when it was only the

three of them and they were all having fun, no fights, no problems.. No one noticed that Sasuke was slightly smiling.

* * *

**Hey guys ! Sorry if it was too short.. PLEASE Review and thanks for reading ! :D**

**(Sakura forgot about being angry at sasuke for lying to her)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n : hehe.. I'm supposed to be studying right now but.. oh well.. I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The next day…**

Sakura recovered from her fever, looks like all she needs was a hug from

Sasuke.. hehe.. and of course, Naruto too.

Anyways, when Sakura went to school, everybody greeted

her and some even walked up to her and asked how she was

doing… Everything seemed so fine…

It was lunch time and as usual, the gang were in their usual place.

The cafeteria was full of students chatting with their friends and so forth.

"BANG!" the cafeteria door opened with a loud bang and everyone

looked at it. They found that there was a manager , and the director with a lot of

crews and camera's in it. The manager looked around and spotted

Sasuke eating his tomato with a group of friends. So the Manager, the director and the crew

walked to his table.

"Ah Sasuke ! So is this your friends ?"

"Hn."

"I see… Hmmm…"

"TEME ! WHO IS THIS MAN ?"

"Shut up DOBE ! This.. is my manager.. and director"

"OHHHHH HI SASUKE-TEME'S Manager and Director! I'M

NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I LOVE RAMEN! NICE TO MEET YOU !"

"Nice to meet you too"

"What do you want ?" asked Sasuke

"Hmm.." The Director was too busy admiring Sasuke's friends

"Aha! I've got it ! How would all of Sasuke's friends like to be in

a movie filled with romance and actions ?"

"We would love to !" answered the gang

"Yeah ! It will be fun, right Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura asked

without looking at Sasuke as she was too busy doing

something in computer which is going on facebook and

liking things while eating her lunch. Talk about multitasking…

"Hn.. Yeah.."

The director looked at Sakura and stared at her for a while…

"Hey you, The girl with the pink hair."

"Huh ?" Sakura looked up when she heard 'pink hair' and

saw that the director was looking at her

"How would you like to be the main female character together

with ramen boy and emo boy ?"

"I am not Emo"

"RAMEN~~"

"A-Alright…?"

"Perfect! Give me 2 days and I'll write a new story and

I'll contact you via Sasuke"

"O-Okay,,"

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful as nothing good really

happened.. It seemed quite boring… After going home,

Sakura checked her facebook notifications and found nothing.

"Sigh.. So bored.." Sakura decided to call Sasuke

"Ring…Ring… Rin- Hn?"

"S-Sasuke-kun ! I'm so bored~ Wanna hang out ?"

"Can't.. Going somewhere"

"Wher-"

"-click-"

_He hung up on me… WHY ? Sigh.. Guess I'll call Daisuke-kun then.._

"Ring- Hello ?"

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Sakura?"

"Umm Yeah, err.. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere ?"

"Sure, Where do you wanna meet ?"

"Umm… How about… the park ?"

"It's a date"

"-click- "

_At least he could have said bye… Wait did he just say.. ?_

* * *

**Sorry if it's short…I still need to study.. as Exams are here..… Till next time.. Thanks for reading and please review ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews !**

**DarkShadowSakura : Hehehe… Thanks for your review ! And I'll try to make it longer**

**Anyways Naruto is not mine**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Ring- Hello ?"_

"_Daisuke-kun!"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Umm Yeah, err.. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere ?"_

"_Sure, Where do you wanna meet ?"_

"_Umm… How about… the park ?"_

"_It's a date"_

"_-click- "_

_At least he could have said bye… Wait did he just say.. ?_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Well, gotta go and prepare for a date then.. _

Sakura smiled at herself looking at the mirror, she wore a green dress and a sling bag.

She looked at the clock and saw that she only took 5 minutes to prepare. She went out of her house and went to the park running.

When she was finally at the park, she saw Daisuke standing , waiting for her.

"Sorry, Were you waiting the whole time ?"

"That's alright, I just came here. Where do you wanna go ?"

"Umm… How about we just.. walk around ?"

"Sure"

Sakura and Daisuke were walking, talking and laughing around when she saw Sasuke and someone else..

"Is that.. Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura asked

"Let's go to them" Daisuke said

"N-No ! W-We might be interrupting them.." Sakura said. Daisuke looked at Sakura and saw that

she was looking kinda sad and upset,

**With Sasuke**

"What do you want Karin ?" _Karin called me here to tell me something important.. I hope it's not one _

_of her schemes to get in my pants. Ugh.. I have better things to do… Like thinking of a plan to make Sakura _

_mine and see the look Daisuke will have once Sakura's mine at the end of her birthday… Which is in… hmm.. 2 days from now… ! Shi-_

"Sasuke-kun" Karin said trying to be seductive but not working..

"What is it now ?" Sasuke said irritated

"Don't be so mean Sasuke-kun.." Karin purred

"Karin, I came here because you said you wanted to tell me something important not to ..ugh.."

"B-b-but, Sasuke-kun.."

"Karin, if you called me just to come here and meet you, wel l then I'm leaving."

"Wait Sasuke-kun !"

Karin grabbed Sasuke's wrist and turned him around and kissed him on the-

**With Sakura**

"Come on Sakura. It wouldn't hurt to say hi is it ?"

"No.. but.."

"Come on" Daisuke dragged Sakura and Sakura relented.

Daisuke and Sakura walked towards Sasuke and Karin when Sakura saw Karin and Sasuke were.. were..

..

…

..

…..

…..

….

….

….

…

…

….

…..

…

…

…..

…

…..

…

….

…

….

…..

…

…

…..

….

….

…

Were kissing !

Sakura gasped and ran away crying..

**With Sasuke**

Karin kissed him on the lips and Sasuke was shocked that Karin would do something like that. He

suddenly heard someone gasped. Sasuke pushed Karin away and when he turned around, he saw

Sakura running away and suddenly, Daisuke punched him in his cheek. Sasuke held his cheek in pain.

After Daisuke punched Sasuke, he ran away chasing Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun ! Are you okay ?" Karin asked

"Go away"

"B-but Sasuke-kun ! You're hurt"

"Hn. I'm fine"

"Sasuke-kun ! I just wanted to tell you that we're Engaged !"

Sasuke walked away from Karin ignoring what she said and tried looking for Sakura. He spotted

Sakura crying in Daisuke's shoulders and Daisuke hugging and comforting her.  
_Why do I always cause Sakura pain ? How I wished I was the one hugging her.. _

Sakura and Daisuke were near a tree Sakura crying on Daisuke's shoulder; Daisuke hugging Sakura

and comforting her… (They were on the ground by the way)  
"Dai-Daisuke-kun.. Why- wha-what –sob- did I –sob- do –sob- to –sob- deserve –sob- this ?

"Sakura…It will be fine.."

"He –sob- He–sob- promised–sob- Promised–sob-!"

"Promise what ?" Daisuke was curious to know what Sasuke promised her.

Sasuke was hiding behind the tree listening to their conversation.

He remembered that promise.. The promise he made years ago..

**Flashback**

_They were in their secret place.. Where they first met..Cherry blossom Trees all around them.. _

_They were playing tag when Sakura suddenly said_

"_Sasuke-kun ! Promise me when we grow up, you'll marry me..!" said a pink haired girl, and emerald _

_green eyes. "I promise Saku-chan !" replied a raven haired boy with onyx eyes . When that promise was_

_ made, there were cherry blossom petals falling everywhere… _

"_Here Suke-kun, I wanna give this to you !" Sakura gave Sasuke a half heartshape necklace while the other_

_ half was with Sakura. If the two heartshape piece of necklace are together it says Forever "Saki-chan, this is yours.. _

_Why are you giving this to me..?" _

_"So that when we grow up, we will still remember each other's promises !" "Okay !"_

**End of Flashback**

Until now, he still have the half heart shaped necklace she gave. He always has it in his pockets everywhere he go.

"Daisuke-kun.. –sob- –sob- Maybe–sob- he doesn't–sob- remember !

"Well, Sakura, whatever this promise is, you just have to remind him" Sakura looked at Daisuke

"I.. I don't know Daisuke-kun.."

"Come on, Let's go back to your house and we'll talk there okay ?"

"Alright.." Sakura tried standing up bet fell down quickly as she had hurt her ankle. Daisuke carried Sakura in

his back as she broke her ankle while running so fast.

"Oh.. and Daisuke-kun.. Thanks" Sakura snuggled in Daisuke's back and fell asleep Daisuke turned his head to find her asleep.

"Hn.." **(Your welcome)**

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if it's short.. I'm having second thoughts about continuing this story… Please tell me if I should continue the story or not.**

**Thanks for reading and please review ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n : I'm really sorry if it's late ! I had exams and I needed to pass it or else !**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in here.**

* * *

When Sasuke got home, he saw his father and mother looking at him.

"Son, you're engaged"

"WHAT?" SAsuke exploded right then and there.

"To who ?"

"To that Karin girl" Fugaku said

"I will not Marry her."

"Yes you will. It is for the sake of our Company" Sasuke looked at his mother for help.

"D-dear, why can't Sasuke marry a girl he loves ?"

"How will he marry her if he doesn't even have a girlfriend ?"

"Honey, why don't we give Sasuke-chan a chance ? Give him a month to have a girlfriend if by one month, he still doesn't have a girlfriend, we'll think about it again ?"

"Fine." Fugaku left the living room.

"Sorry dear.. I can't do anything else.. You have one month to make Sakura-chan your girlfriend understand ?" Mikoto's voice was soft at first then hardened at the last.

"Aa." Sasuke smirked

"Now tell me Sasu-chan, what's your gift to Sakura-chan ?"

"Something."

"You better win her heart with your gift. Got that Sasuke ?"

"Aa."

"Now go to your room and clean yourself. You smell." Mikoto said

Sasuke went to his room and took a bath. After that, he went to sleep with his lights off.

* * *

The next day..

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha's Class ?"

"Yes Sir"

"Let's go then"

"So when you actually put this into this.. it's not actually-"

*BAM* The door opened and everyone in the classroom were looking at the entrance door.

"Hmm… Let's see… Hmmm…"

"Umm.. Do you need help sir ?" the teacher asked.

"Ah ! Sasuke ! " The director said

"Hn ?" Sasuke who was staring at the window look out to see the director of the movie calling him.

"We have a new Movie ! Cancel all those scripts I wrote last time. I thought about it and.. Wait a minute...

There's something missing… or rather.. Someone.." The director said.. wondering around looking for someone..

"E-excuse me sir, I am teaching a class here, You can't just barged in and-"

"Where is SHE Sasuke ?" The director slammed his hand down to the teacher's table.

"Who are you talking about ?" Sasuke asked.. Even though he know's who he was referring to.

"Where is SHE ? The Star of my NEW MOVIE.. The leading lady of MY NEW MOVIE ?"

"I don't know who 'she' is."

"Hm.. I guess I'll just have to find out and follow you wherever you go until you tell me or until I know Where SHE is.."

"I don't care."

"Alright.. But I'm telling you.. "

"Hn"

Whispers were heard all over the classroom wondering who 'SHE' is. Some thought that it was Karin, and others no clue at all.

From following Sasuke, The director met Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga,

Tenten, Rock Lee and some kids asked them if they would like to be in a movie and they all happily accepted. After that

The director didn't stop following Sasuke and Sasuke was getting annoyed. Every class he went into, they followed him.

It's bad enough that his fangirls were stalking him, but the director and his assistant too ? Sasuke finally had enough. He turned around and said to the director

"Look, I don't know who 'SHE' is, so will you stop following me ?" Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration

"Not, until you tell me where she is." Replied the director

"Who is 'SHE' ?"

"You know.. The girl who pink hair… The girl who is not Karin."

"Hn."

"Ah ! So you do know where she is !"

"If I tell you where she is, will you stop annoying and following me ?"

"Maybe.."

Sasuke lead them to where she is.. which is in… oh great.. Music class..

* * *

In Music Class

"Now, as we have been doing for the past few weeks, one of you will sing and play an instrument that you like in front,

of the whole class, and today the lucky student will be….hmm.." said the music teacher

Sakura was trying to hide her face and her pink hair from the teacher as she didn't want to be the 'Lucky student' as what her teacher was saying.

"_Please don't choose me, Please don't choose me, Please don't choose me.. Oh Please don't choose me.." _

"Ah ! How about you, Sakura !"

"W-what ?"

"_Curse You Pink Hair !"_

"Yes, you , now sing or play an instrument in front of the class"

"B-B-but.."

"No buts. Now, don't waste time"

"A-Alright.."

Sakura took the acoustic guitar and played the chords for the song and sang in front of the whole class.

When Sasuke and the director with his assistant got nearer to the Music Room, they heard someone singing.

_Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you_

Sasuke and the director with his assistant quickly came to the Music Room . Sasuke knocked and then entered at the back door.

Sakura was too concentrated on singing and playing the guitar to know that Sasuke was there.

_You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
_

The teacher, let's just say her name's Kurenai, saw Sasuke and someone. She quickly got to them and whispered.

"Sasuke, why are you here and who is this with you ?"

"..." Sasuke was too busy focusing on Sakura to hear what Kurenai said

The director asked Kurenai "Ah, she's Haruno Sakura correct ?"

"That is correct.."

"She has an amazing voice.."

"Why yes, she does.. She's one of my star student but she's too shy."

"Hmmm"

_Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring down a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

_You think about it_  
_Can you ever change?_  
_Finish what you started_  
_Make me want to stay_  
_Tired of conversation_  
_Show me something real_  
_Find out what your part is_  
_Play it how you feel_

_Tell me what to do, about you_  
_Is there anyway, anything I can say_  
_Won't break us in two_  
_'Cause it's been a long time coming_  
_I can't stop loving you_  
_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to do believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_Oooh_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_World before you_  
_Show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_Yeah_

When Sakura finished, everybody clapped and She looked at Kurenai and that's

when she noticed that Sasuke was there.

They had eye contact before they know it, they were staring at each other..

Until Sakura broke it and went back to her place.

* * *

"So, You're a director ?" asked Kurenai

"Yes, and I'm here to talk to Sakura Haruno"

"Alright…"

"Sakura" Sakura looked at Kurenai

"Y-Y-yes ?"

"Come here"

"H-H-Hai !"

Sakura walked up to where Kurenai, and Sasuke and the director.

"Sakura Haruno, would you like to be one of the stars in my new movie ?"

"Umm.. It depends.. Who will be there ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and some kids.."

"A-Alright.. What is it about ?"

"You'll find out sometime. Now that I'm done, let's go back to the studio !"

"Sasuke, now that the director's gone, you should be on your way to your-"

Sasuke gave Kurenai something and Kurenai read it.

"Alright then, Class, Sasuke Uchiha has decided to join this class" Kurenai announced

"Now, Sasuke, why don't you sit next to that vacant chair next to Sakura"

"Anyways, Sasuke, since you're new, you have to sing for us."

Sasuke stood up from his chair and went in front of the class and took the acoustic guitar just like Sakura,

he started to sing and strum the guitar.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and started playing the guitar and sang

_Oh yeah oh.  
See how she's looking in my eyes, any guy would kill for that.  
She's a beautiful girl and she's into me but I'm too busy still looking back.  
Now I'm walking her to the door tryin' to kiss her goodnight.  
But something inside just don't feel right._

_My friends tell me time to give it up so I've been tryin' to move on._  
_But my heart's still caught and my head's not clear of the pictures from before you were gone._  
_And I never wanna hurt no one, tryin' to forget your name._  
_But something inside just don't feel the same._

_No, she's not you._  
_And I don't know what to say, but I'll say it anyway._  
_No matter what I do, I can't believe the lie,_  
_And I just can't see it through._  
_No, she's not you._

_I woke up in the middle of the night, started reachin' for the phone._  
_Had to take a breath and remind myself that you said you needed time alone._  
_Didn't know what I wanted then and I know I let you down._  
_Baby, I know what I gotta do now._

_She's not you._  
_And I don't know what to say, but I'll say it anyway._  
_No matter what I do, I can't believe the lie,_  
_And I just can't see it through._

_She's not you when she smiles, not you when she wakes._  
_Or you when she cries, not you when she breaks._  
_And I don't wanna hurt her, but I know that it's true, she's not you._  
_Oh whoa, not you._

_No, she's, she's not you._  
_I don't know what to say, but I'll say it anyway._  
_No matter what I do, I can't believe the lie,_  
_And I just can't see it through._  
_She's not you._  
_She's not you, yeah._  
_And I don't know what to say, but I'll say it anyway._  
_No matter what I do, but I can't believe the lie and I just can't see it through._  
_No she's not you, whoa oh._

The class applauded.

"Sasuke, That was wonderful !" praised Kurenai

"Sasuke, Sakura, See me after this."

"Anyways-" *BBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG* The school bell rang.

"Alright, since we don't have time today, Class, dismissed."

Everybody started packing ready to go home

When everybody was gone except for Sakura and Sasuke and Kurenai. Kurenai talked

"Today, both of your performance was amazing. I would like for you two, to work on a song together

and sing on the talent show next month. Is that okay ? It will be on your grade."

"Alright Ms Kurenai.."

"Aa."

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the classroom quietly.

"Sak-"

"Daisuke-kun !" Sakura saw Daisuke and ran to him ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke saw both of them together and clenched his fist until it turned white. Sasuke glared at Daisuke.

_Daisuke.. you may have won this time.. tomorrow's the last day of our bet. She's mine.._

* * *

**A/n : Please review ! Oh and if you have time, please read my other fanfic 'Last Kiss' Thank you :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update. But anyways, here is the next chapter :D**

**Naruto is not mine…**

* * *

_When everybody was gone except for Sakura and Sasuke and Kurenai. Kurenai talked_

"_Today, both of your performance was amazing. I would like for you two, to work on a song_

_ together and sing on the talent show next month. Is that okay ? It will be on your grade."_

"_Alright Ms Kurenai.."_

"_Aa."_

_Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the classroom quietly. _

"_Sak-" _

"_Daisuke-kun !" Sakura saw Daisuke and ran to him ignoring Sasuke._

_Sasuke saw both of them together and clenched his fist until it turned white. Sasuke glared at Daisuke._

_Daisuke.. you may have won this time.. tomorrow's the last day of our bet. She's mine.._

* * *

After that incident, Sasuke went to the mall and looked for Sakura's gift. He passed by a lot

of stores but found that he couldn't think of anything to give to Sakura.

Sasuke passed by a Jewellery store when something caught his eye. So Sasuke went in.

"Sir, How can I help you ?" asked a Lady from the Jewellery store

"Hn.. How much is that ?"

"Oh, This necklace costs a lot of moneys as this is a one of a kind-"

"I'll buy it."

"H-Hai" The Lady quickly took the necklace and wrapped it in a box.

The lady gave it to Sasuke.

"_This will surely win Sakura.." _Sasuke thought.

_The next day…_ _In School.._

Sasuke was looking everywhere for Sakura but since he couldn't find her,

he looked for Daisuke instead. He saw Daisuke talking to one of his friends

**(A/n: Daisuke started making friends from the school thought he still hangs out with Sakura and all) **

"Daisuke, I need to talk to you."

"Uchiha. Fine."

The two of them went into a place where there was little people.

"What do you want ?" asked Daisuke

"Hn, Today's the last day of our Bet."

"Guess you didn't forget about that."

"I didn't."

"So, what do you really want to talk about ?"

"Sakura's going to be mine."

"Cocky, aren't you Uchiha ?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"But it's too late now isn't it ?I've already asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday.."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown and confusion.

"Confused ? Well, let me tell you."

* * *

_Flashback_

_When everybody was gone except for Sakura and Sasuke and Kurenai. Kurenai talked_

"_Today, both of your performance was amazing. I would like for you two, to work on a _

_song together and sing on the talent show next month. Is that okay ? It will be on your grade."_

"_Alright Ms Kurenai.."_

"_Aa."_

_Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the classroom quietly. _

"_Sak-" _

"_Daisuke-kun !" Sakura saw Daisuke and ran to him ignoring Sasuke._

"_C'mmon Sakura, let's go."_

"_How was your day Daisuke-kun ?" Asked Sakura_

"_Boring." _

"_How's that ?"_

"_Nothing. How's your music class ?"_

"_Oh, well, Kurenai-sensei asked me and Sasuke-ku- Sasuke, to sing on a Talent show_

_ next month cause…" Sakura and Daisuke went out of the school together walking side by side. They went to the park and bought an Ice cream._

"_Sakura.."_

"_Yes,Daisuke-kun ?"_

"_Be my girlfriend."_

_Sakura stopped licking her Ice Cream. Shocked._

"_Hahahaha ! That's so Funny Daisuke-kun ! Now stop kidding around."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_Oh… You are ?"_

"_Yes.. So can you please be my girlfriend ?" Daisuke knelt down and asked her._

"_Oh..Wow..Umm…" Sakura couldn't say anything. She was shocked for one thing. She stared into space and looked like she was having a flashback._

_After Daisuke snapped Sakura out of her trance._

"_Yes.. I'll be your..girlfriend.." Sakura replied._

"_Great. Now C'mmon, we need to get you home as it's getting dark and you told me _

_earlier you have a lot of homework."_

_When they were in front of Sakura's door, Sakura turned around and kissed Daisuke's cheek._

"_Thanks for walking me home Daisuke-kun."_

"_It's what a boyfriend should do." Sakura blushed and bid a goodnight and went inside._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So you see, Uchiha, You're too late. Sakura's already mine." Daisuke smirk seeing

SAsuke's frown and seeing SAsuke's fist clench. His eyes widened when he saw SAsuke's fist unclenched and a smirk adorning Sasuke's face again.

"Hn. You haven't won yet Daisuke, Sakura's birthday is today, and until the end of today,

I still have time to make Sakura mine."And with that, SAsuke left Daisuke speechless.

"TEME !"

"Dobe."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEENFOR THE PAST FEW DAYS? I WASN'T ABLE TO COPY HOMEWORK

FROM YOU AND I HAD TO RESORT TO COPY HINATA-CHAN'S ALTHOUGH IT WASN'T BAD AND.."

"I've been busy."

"HAVE YOU HEARD THAT DAISUKE AND SAKURA-CHAN ARE DA-"

"Hn."

"Oi! YOU-"

"Naruto will you shut up ?"

"NOPE!"

"SO DO YOU HAVE ANY GIFT FOR SAKURA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY ?"

"Hn."

"I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT. BUT GOOD THING. SO WHEN WILL YOU TELL SAKURA-CHAN THAT YOU L-"

Sasuke covered NAruto's mouth quickly when he saw Sakura coming their way.

Sakura was running towards Daisuke when she spotted Sasuke and NAruto.

"Hey, Naruto, Bye!"

"*Sigh*"

"OI ! WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?"

"Keep it down DOBE!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

"OH RIGHT… YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU SECRET CRUSH ON-"  
*Death Glare* "Sorry" Naruto whispered… if possible.

"NAruto"

"YES MY DEAR BEST FRIEND FOREVER WHO IS AN ARROGANT B-"

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you but… I need you to help me to talk to Sakura alone… She's been.. well.. Avoiding me.."

NAruto grinned. This was one of a kind request from Sasuke.

"I'll HELP YOU ! SO WHEN YOU TWO GET MARRIED IN THE FUTURE,YOU WILL NAME ONE OF YOUR KIDS NARUTO-JUNIOR !"

"Hn. I WILL NOT NOR WILL I EVER WILL NAME MY KIDS AFTER YOU."

"FINE."

"Dobe, This is what you do... *whisper* *Whisper*"

"THAT"S A GREAT IDEA TEME ! I'M SURE THAT PLAN WILL WORK ! SAKURA-CHAN WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Hn." _"Prepare to be mine… Sakura.." _Sasuke smirked

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if it was late. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW… Thank You :D**


	15. Note

"_Hn. I WILL NOT NOR WILL I EVER WILL NAME MY KIDS AFTER YOU."_

"_FINE." _

"_Dobe, This is what you do... *whisper* *Whisper*"_

"_THAT"S A GREAT IDEA TEME ! I'M SURE THAT PLAN WILL WORK ! _

_SAKURA-CHAN WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN!"_

"_Hn." "Prepare to be mine… Sakura.." Sasuke smirked_

Later on that Day…

NAruto and Sasuke's plan was carried out. NAruto had put a letter inside Sakura's Locker.

When it was Lunch…

Sakura was talking to Ino while walking to Sakura's locker.

When Sakura opened her locker, an envelope fell down. Sakura picked it up.

"And he was like- What do you have there ? Is that A love letter ?" Ino

took the envelope from Sakura's hands and examine it then gave it back to her. Sakura looked at it clueless..

"Well ?"

"Well what ?"

"Aren't you gonna open it ?"

"Well…"

"Open it Forehead!"

"Fine.." Sakura opened the small envelope and found a letter inside. Sakura read it first the gave it to Ino.

Ino read the letter aloud

"_Sakura,_

_Hn. Meet me after school on the school rooftop. 3pm Be there."_

"Who is it from ?" Ino searched for a Name other than Sakura's in the envelope and in the letter but found nothing.

"Ino.. DO you.. think I … should go ?"

"Of course forehead !"

"But what if it's some maniac trying to-" Ino gave Sakura a look that Sakura couldn't say no to.

After school.. 3pm…

Sakura went to the School Rooftop with Ino to meet up with the Mysterious guy who sent her the letter. Sakura opened the door to find.. No one..

"H-Hello ?"

* * *

**A/N : SOrry Guys ! This is the last update.. for now... I was grounded by my parents and this is the only time I can sneak in.. I didn't have much time so I just uploaded this which i did after I uploaded the last Chapter but this wasn't finish.. So.. I'm really sorry...**


End file.
